I Want To Play A Game
by FitchersBird
Summary: Jigsaw has found a new test subject in selfish creature known as Bella Swan. He will teach her to appreciate the life she has been given and the lives of others. But how many people will die before she realises she isn't as important as she believes?
1. Chapter 1

**Fitcher here: I've never posted anything here before and I'm not sure if posting a crossover/parody fic will help me with a reputation but I enjoyed writing this. **

**All in all, I hope you enjoy the first instalment based on the inexplicable cultural phenomenon that is Twilight. Coldly calculated to pander to your screaming demographic. **

**This is set during New Moon when Edward is gone and Bella had just jumped off a cliff into storm raged water, and didn't seem to care or realise that she was drowning because at least then she wouldn't have to live a life without Edward. **

**Bare in mind this is SAW based so there will be violence, there will be blood, there will be suffering. There will also be a general sombre tone to this seeing as it is based on SAW.**

**Enjoy. **

CHAPTER ONE

Amist the ticking, dripping water and the pounding headache that was ramming into her skull, Bella Swan awoke with the distinct feeling that something was dreadfully wrong.

The musk and dampness hit her first, like the first wave of heat when you walk off a plane in a warm country. If that country smelt of piss and metal.

She could cope with those ones in particular, neither had the negative connotations that made her sick to her stomach but the sent of blood...that one she could tell a mile off. A strange mixture of iron and soured cream that made her feel faint thinking about it. Now it surrounded her, burning at her nostrils as her stomach swirled in disagreement. Bile burned at the back of her throat as she swallowed it down, some lingering just where she couldn't reach with her tongue leaving her with the bitter taste.

She grunted as she tried to raise her head. Her neck was stiff and heavy, much like how it felt when she'd fallen asleep in a car or on a chair. She'd wake up hours later with a crick in her neck and a terrible taste in her mouth as if someone had used it to dumped sewage. Each time she'd swear she'd never fall asleep like that again and yet each time she'd do it, as if expecting a different result.

Her eyes flickered open.

The room was dim, the only light coming from a small electric lamp and a timer with one minute lit in red. She could hear the faint drip of water behind her, and her own heavy breathing as tears threatened to spill. With a groan she tried to move but found herself unable to. Frowning she glanced down at her bindings, the situation not truly sinking in until she tried to pull away from the chair again. Her arms wouldn't move. Someone had strapped them to the chair with duct tape. A pathetic moan escaped her mouth as she wrestled against the bindings, flailing like a mad woman against the chair. Her attempts proved in vain, the bindings staying in place despite her best efforts.

It vaguely occurred to her that she had no idea what to do. She'd never been in a situation where she was totally alone. Where she had no one to help her, to save her from the enemy. No mum to explain it, no dad to arrest them, no Edward to-

Edward. Without warning the memories of before sped back to her.

She'd jumped.

The cliff hadn't seemed that high at the time, nor had the approaching clouds seemed ominous. She'd seen Sam and his pack do it so many times it had seemed like an easy feet to her, and to see Edward again even only as an hallucination...

_(Bella...)_

The TV shuddered to a start, static flickering over the screen before a puppet appeared. To call it creepy would have been an understatement. Black hair hung over it's head in stringy deadlocks, framing the dark red eyes that stood out against the white face.

"_Hello Isabella." _Bella flinched and pursed her lips as the panic threatened to rise.

"_You do not know me, but I know you." _

Bella gave out a weak cry, tears now pouring down her face.

"Please no."

The puppet ignored her quiet plea. _"I want to play a game."_

Bella's chest heaved as the puppet paused.

"_The device around your neck is loaded with an explosive that will go off in exactly one hour."_ The puppet explained, it's red eyes boring into Bella and sending shivers across her shoulders and down her spine. _"In this time you must go through four tests and complete them before the time runs out. This is what will happen if you fail."_

The camera panned away from the puppet to a mannequin, a bomb collar around its neck. The clock on the TV ticked, the sound echoing in the room as Bella held her breath. She screamed as it exploded, the mannequins head nothing but small pieces of plastic. The camera panned back to the puppet._ "For your first test, you must escape this room. There is only one key to the lock on the door, and it's under the eye of your cell mate."_ She jumped as a spot light burst to life, illuminating the chair opposite her. She gasped and turned away, feeling the bile rise in her throat again.

Eric. She'd seen him not even a day ago during Biology, talking about some graphic novel to Mike but looking as normal as could be. He looked nothing like that any more.

He was paler, face gaunt and eye seeping blood as he sat slumped on the chair before her.

"_You have sixty seconds to find the key and escape the room. A room that is slowly getting smaller. It is time for you to realise who you truly are. Live or Die. Make your choice."_

The TV shut off.

Bella tugged against her bindings again with a mad kind of panic, crying and screaming as she pulled against the duct tape. The tape gave way and Bella stumbled to her feet, something snapping off her collar behind her. Her heart skipped several beats as the clock began to count down, each tick building the adrenaline rushing through her veins. She pulled at the collar, feeling around in a desperate attempt to get it off.

It was no use. The collar fit her exactly right, loose enough that she could breath but tight enough that she could feel it digging into her throat as she swallowed.

This couldn't be happening. She only jumped off a cliff. Why was she here? She should be dead. At least then she'd be at peace.

Bella jumped as the walls began to move, and threaded her hands through her hair. They shuddered at first, dust picking up and reflecting light as they began their journey into the centre of the room.

"Help!" she screamed, her voice hoarse from several hours of non use and crying. "Please!" No one answered. More tears came, her chest heaving as she pulled at her hair and looked to Eric.

A small metal table sat beside him, the only object on it a scalpel. It felt cold and dirty in her hands, as if her body knew she shouldn't be holding it.

Close up she could see the extent of the damage they'd inflicted on him. His eye was swollen, infected blood escaping from the stitches. Whoever had sewn it back up was either bad at stitching or meant to inflict pain for as long as possible. Her hand trembled as she raised the scalpel to his eye, ready to cut through the stitches when he groaned.

He groaned. He wasn't dead.

Bella nearly dropped the scalpel but the approaching walls reminded her what was at stake.

She needed to survive this.

Eric's good eye opened lazily, widening as he saw Bella with the scalpel. He tried to scream but was unable to move.

She continued on, the wall too close for comfort. She sliced through the stitches making the infected blood pour onto her hand and down the arm that held the scalpel causing, bile to rise in her throat.

Eric tried to speak, but only muffles came from his mouth.

With the scalpel she dug the key out from an incision made under his eye. The enclosing walls were much too close.

(00:15)

She ran towards the door and tried to open it but her blood soaked hands made a mundane job an operation. Eric's muffled groans came from behind her but she refused to look back.

She would not die here.

The door lock opened with a click as the walls brushed up to her shoulder, and she scrambled out into the hall way. She collapsed to her knees as the door slammed behind her, the wood unable to block out the sound of crushing bones and flesh.

Her breaths came out in desperate gasps, mixed with tears. The relief that washed over her made her feel like she'd been doused with freezing cold water as she burned to death. Welcome and necessary.

She had made it.

Dry heaves sent shock waves of pain through her body, the adrenaline now rushing from her leaving her a trembling mess on the grimy floor.

She kept expecting everything to just stop, to pause and allow her time to breathe but the clock kept on ticking. It's sound ominous and a heavy weight on her shoulders. Blinking back tears she glanced up at the timer above the door.

(54:00)

Five minutes wasted.

She'd sat there for five _fucking_ minutes!

Tangling her hands through her hair she rocked back and forth on her kneesa, the face of the puppet appearing when ever she closed her eyes.

Jigsaw. It had to be him. She remembered a conversation she'd had with her father several weeks ago. She hadn't really paid attention, too busy thinking about how Jacob was ignoring her calls. On top of that Mike had been hitting on her during school hours as Jessica watched from the sidelines, making her uncomfortable.

Charlie had been warning her about a serial killer that had been active recently. Jigsaw and his games had moved to Seattle. According to Charlie that was too close for comfort and he'd decided it was as good a time as any to talk to her about safety. He didn't want to find her at the next crime scene. She had dazed out once he began, in an attempt not to argue with him.

He was treating her like a child. Like she didn't know how to protect herself. She had lived in a big city most of her life. She knew how to watch out for the unsavoury types. He had no reason not to trust her judgement. The situations last year shouldn't have even been brought up. Just because she'd been stalked by a group of drunk guys in a city of under twenty thousand people, and ended up in hospital the last time she'd gone to Phoenix was unrelated. She could look after herself and didn't need Charlie to explain it to her.

Bella shook her head. It had to be Jigsaw.

Fighting through the exhaustion that had washed through her, she staggered to her feet. Nothing was broken or cut. She'd been lucky in the first test. All she'd had to do was kill one of her friends.

She didn't know exactly why it hadn't hit her yet. She'd _killed_ Eric.

_(You did what you had to. Your more important._)

(Why?)

_(Everyone loves you.)_

(Why_?)_

_(Why wouldn't they?)_

(I killed Eric-)

_(He would have wanted to die to save you. You did what he would have wanted.)_

Bella had always assumed that killing another person would have felt worse than this. An awful, and sickening feeling but right now all she could think was -

(What if I get the blame?)

She wouldn't. Being the police chief's daughter must have some perks.

A bright red line painted on the floor directed her to the next 'test'. She glanced back at the red door, flinching away as she spotted blood seep from the bottom.

(I killed him. Left him for dead.)

(_Nothing you could have done. He'd wanted you to live.)_

Bella wasn't sure which thought scared her more.

Shaking her head of thoughts she followed the line.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

(45:00)

Eric's blood stained her hands.

She had tried rubbing it off but the dark red stain covered the arm of her top. Her idea of just spitting on it and washing it away left quickly. It's awkward position didn't help with the smell either. When ever she moved her arm to close to her face, either to run her hand through her hair or subconsciously check the time, the iron stench overwhelmed her and the guilt swept in. Each time the voices coming to her defence.

_(Your more important. Forget him.)_

(Why?)

The red line stopped. The words _ACCEPT YOUR SINS _were written across the green double doors in red spray paint, confusing her. She hadn't done anything. She was a model student, had a job, looked after her dad. She had never sinned in her life.

Had she?

Bella shook her head of such ridiculous thought and opened the door.

Blackness greeted her, the light from the hallway illuminating nothing of worth before the door slammed shut behind her.

"Hello!" Bella jumped as the voice called out, her heart racing in her chest. "Who's there!"

It was female, but she could tell little else. She'd never been terribly good with voices other than Edward's. Another person called out. Male this time.

"If it's that _fucking_ pig mask again then I'm going to _fucking _kill him."

Before Bella could reply the lights burst on, blinding her. She covered her eyes with her hand, looking past her fingers towards the two figures before her.

Angela and Mike sat bound to individual chairs, facing one another. Large metal spikes faced the back of them with gears ready to turn, but it was the contraption covered in the red sheet in the middle of the room that concerned her more.

"Bella!" Mike cried, pulling on his bindings. "What the fuck?"

"Mike! Angela! What's goin- How did- Why-"

Static cut her off. The TV sat in front of the covered contraption, the puppet's face staring at her.

"_Hello Bella, I am sure you know the two people in front of you. Each of them see you as a good friend, and have stayed by your side even during your cationic state. But they were blind to what you truly are. They defended you when you didn't deserve it. Now you must make a decision. The game is simple. Each is strapped into a chair with spikes ready to impale them every ten seconds."_

Mike shook his head, tugging against his bindings. "Son of a _bitch_!"-

"_They can both survive, if your willing to help them."_

Bella froze.

"_In order to save them from this fate you must decide what means more to you. Your friends or yourself. You describe yourself as selfless, now is your chance to prove this. Underneath the sheet is your tool to help them survive."_

Static filled the room.

Bella blinked back tears and tried to block out the cries of Angela and Mike.

_(Bella...)_

There it was. She turned to him with a faint smile, his down turned lips sending shock waves down her spine.

"Edward_."_she whispered.

_(Don't do this.)_

(I need to see you.)

_(Bella please)_

For just a moment her mind was filled with an image so real she felt she had to reach out and touch him as he stood stoic beside her.

She pulled off the red sheet and her face crumpled. Two guns, similar to the ones she'd see Charlie cleaning on his days off, sat before her. Two keys dangled before each of them, the strings they were tied to, attached to their separate trigger. All encased in a plastic box, the entrance big enough for her arm and shoulder but little more.

A tape recorder sat on the top of the box, a note _Play Me _stuck on the side. With trembling hands she clicked play.

"_Will you take a bullet, to save your friends. The choice is yours."_

Bella had only felt like a sensation similar to the one she was experiencing once before. When she'd been a young girl and still came to Forks during the summer, Charlie had warned her not to climb the trees. He tried to explain to her that she could get hurt, but she'd ignored him, too busy trying to count how many funny looking rocks she could spot. Then he'd walked away for a moment to talk to Billy Black. Bella decided this would be the perfect time to climb one of the trees around her. After all, she'd seen a squirrel and wanted to catch it. The entire fiasco resulted in Bella falling out of the tree and hitting the ground so hard her breath left her in a single gasp. It was as if everything in her had left for a moment to hover above her and watch as she desperately gasped for air, while it tutting like a disappointed mother when she realised her child was a couple of sandwiches short of a picnic. Then everything came rushing back and the pain set it.

That's how she felt now, only this time she knew she wouldn't be rushed straight to hospital for a broken arm.

Bella covered her mouth, panic forcing its way up her throat. She took several tentative steps back.

"No. No. No, no-"

"Bella!" Angela cried. "You have to calm down!"

The timer started.

(1:59)

"Bella! _Please_!"

"What the _fuck_ are you doing there!" Mike shouted. "Do something!"

"I _can't!_"

"Then we're fucking_ dead_ because of you!"

(1:50)

Angela screamed as a spike shot through her arm, below her elbow.

Mike jumped in his chair, turning away. "Oh _shit_! Bella for _fuck_ sake! Help us!"

"Will you both just _shut_ up!"

Both teens did as she said, the only sound coming from the approaching gears and Angela as she tried to cope with the pain coursing through her.

"Bella." she whispered. "Please. Help."

Her reply caught in her throat as another scream echoed through the room, this time from Mike. A single spike had rammed through his leg at the calf.

(1:40)

"Mother _fucker!_"

She never knew he had such a dirty mouth.

"Okay." she whispered to herself as she rolled up her sleeves. "You can do this."

The sensation of reaching into the plastic box was unnerving. Like when you put your hand in a box when you had no idea what was inside other than it could bite you. Or going to pet an unknown dog when you could see it's teeth.

She could only just reach the key with her fingers. In order to grab it she'd have to move right up to it, placing her shoulder in the line of fire.

(1:30)

Angela screamed again.

"Hurry _up!_" Mike screamed.

"_Bella!"_

The key was cool in her sweating hand, her shoulder numb as she paused. The image was so real...

_(Don't do this Bella.)_

(I have to see you. This works.)

_(You'll die)_

(Just like you wanted)

_(Don't do anything stupid. This will hurt you.)_

Bella grunted, and prepared herself to pull at the key. "Not as much as you did." She yanked at the string holding the key and the gun went off.

At first she felt nothing. A blissful numb enveloped her. Even the aching hole Edward had left disappeared if only for a moment.

Then the pain set in.

It exploded in her left shoulder, blooming in her chest and neck as she collapsed to the floor screaming. She lay there breathing harshly, unable to move and ignoring Mike's and Angela's screams. Every time she breathed something moved in her shoulder, and her chest was wet with blood as it poured mercilessly from the wound.

Then the sound swam back in and reality hit her again.

(1:10)

"_BELLA!"_

Angela cried from her chair as another spike impaled her, totalling in three. Two in her arms and one in her leg. Mike had started to let off swear words by the second in an attempt to ignore the pain of the two through his legs. At last she forced herself to her feet, stumbling over to Angela's shaking form. When she got there she clung to the side of the chair and a wave of nausea and dizziness washed over her. The key in hand she searched for the lock.

It was behind the chair, beside the gears for the spikes and embedded into the back. With trembling hands she unlocked it, the gears pausing before reversing. The spikes in Angela retracted, releasing a gasp of pain from the girl and the locks around her feet and arms sprung open. She stumbled forward, wanting out of the chair as quickly as possible

(00:50)

"Fuck!"

"We have to help him." Angela said, clutching her arms.

_(Stop now Bella.) _

(But Mike...)

_(He isn't worth it. Remember everything he's done.)_

She did. Since she'd arrived in Forks all she'd gotten from him was the puppy dog act. He smile and waved, trying to make her feel welcome while all the time wanting to get into her pants. Constant flirting, never a normal conversation that wasn't a sly comment about his single status or bitter remark about Edward. What did he expect her to do? Forget Edward? Go with him and live happily ever after? He didn't care about her feelings, only his own and now he wanted her to hurt in order to save his life. His face as he spoke badly about Edward came to her suddenly, the anger rising in her stomach.

(He has no right!)

(_Leave him. He doesn't care)_

(Never did)

_(Trust me Bella)_

She did. She trusted that voice. His voice. She'd do anything for it.

"No." she said. Angela turned to her, brow pulled down and mouth agape as she tried to comprehend what Bella was saying.

"What?"

Bella shook her head. "I-I-I can't-"

"Y-you-" Angela cut off as she tried to control her temper. "Your going to just leave him?"

"_I can't do it again!"_

"He'll _die!_"

_(He deserves it)_

"He deserves it." Bella mimicked, her voice low and face blank.

"_What!"_

(0:30)

A choking cough stopped Bella from replying. Both girls looked to Mike as he laughed bitterly, blood dribbling from his mouth and four more spikes impaling him. "You...fucking... _bitch!_"

"I can't-"

"You fucking can't? I _fucking_ can't! Look at me." he said as Bella turned away. She stared down at the ground for several moments, trying to think of some reasonable excuse in her head. The realisation of what she was doing would have been easier on her if she could blame it on the pain, but it had subsided as her survival instinct had kicked in leaving her in a blissful numb. Even she knew that she was doing this simply because the voice was saying so.

"LOOK AT ME!"he shouted, his voice hoarse. With tears forming, she glanced at the timer above Mike's head before looking at the broken boy before her.

(He only had a crush on you. Was that so evil?)

(00:15)

"You watch," his voice was low, barely audible over the turning gears. "You watch me...as you kill me." A small squeak came from beside her as Angela tried to hold in her panic.

(00:10)

Another spike. Right shoulder.

He made barely a sound, only grunting to deal with the immediate pain.

More blood dribbled from his mouth. "You watch."

(00:00)

Angela screamed as the final spike shot through the back of his head, his mouth left agape and limbs twitching in his final moments.

It felt...funny. Similar to Eric. Very little sympathy rushed through her, at least less than she'd expected. The guilt was always the reason give for killers handing themselves in. Those who killed in self-defence or by accident often described being cursed by it up until they arrive at the police station. The worst feeling imaginable they said. Like being covered in mud and grime yet unable to clean it off. The worst Bella felt was a little sticky from the blood on her top.

The timer blinked back to life.

(42:56)

"We have to keep going."she said as she struggled to her feet.

Angela didn't reply. Just stared at Mike.

"Angela!" the young girl turned to Bella, her gaze wide and blank as she twirled her hair around her fingers. "We have to move."

"What? Why?" she demanded. "I-I-I thought- Isn't it over? That was it. Wasn't it?"

"Two more." Bella muttered. "He said there were four games. This is the second I have two more games."

"Games?" All the remaining colour drained from Angela's face, her lips trembling as she stepped backwards. "Oh god. This is- It can't be! He's supposed to in Seattle!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Jigsaw! The serial killer?" Bella stared at her blankly. "Your dad's the _police_ chief how can you not know this. Ho-" she stopped, as if something had clicked in her head. "What did you do?"

"What?"

"He only target's people he feels don't appreciate their life. What. Did. You. _Do_!"

"I._ Don't. Know_!"

"How can you not know?"

"It-It's complicated."

Angela shook her head "I hope for your sake it's a misunderstanding. Otherwise it's your fault we're here and what ever you did it must have been big because he came from _Seattle_ for this! Now Mike is dead and there's the other's-" she stopped and buried her face in her hands as if trying to rub herself out of the situation. "Oh _god_ what are we going to do?"

Bella's collar began to beep.

Angela stepped back."What's that?"

(43:06)

"It's a warning. We're wasting time." she frowned. "You have one to."

Angela's eyes went wide and she grasped at her neck, tugging at the lock on the back.

"_Damn_ it!"

"Since when do you swear?"

"I almost _died!_ I think that qualifies as a valid reason to swear. I can repent once this is over."

The beeping stopped.

"Why did it stop?" Angela asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it was just a warning. Or he wanted you to realise you have one too."

For a moment silence filled the room.

"We...we need to put pressure on our wounds." Angela said, her face blank. "Otherwise we'll bleed out within the hour."

Bella glanced around the room, Mike's body still held upright by the spike through his head. "Mike's top?" She didn't wait for an answer from Angela. Jumping up onto Mike's chair she unbuttoned his blue shirt.

(40:02)

"How-" Angela began, her voice catching as she tried to calm herself. "How can you do this?"

Bella frowned as she ripped Mike's shirt into strips."What do you mean?"

Angela gave out a dead laugh."Your tearing off a dead friend's top to save yourself as if your going grocery shopping. Don't you...don't you care at all?"

Bella paused. It was a loaded question. One she didn't want to answer. Not yet. Mike's death seemed insignificant to her, as did Eric's. It was almost as if it hadn't fully hit her what had happened. It did occur to her that her reaction was far from normal. Most people would be panicking, screaming in a corner and disgusted with what they had done. She...didn't care about their deaths, only that she was still alive.

Realising that Angela was waiting for an answer, she decided to tell the truth.

"I...I don't know."

Angela scoffed as she wrapped the pieces of fabric around the holes in her arms, flinching as she pulled to tight. "Seems you don't know much right now."

Without replying, Bella carefully wrapped the shirt around her shoulder. Now that the adrenaline had faded away, her shoulder burned with an intense heat. And yet even that pain didn't compare to the fact that Edward wasn't appearing before her.

She was in pain. He should have come again.

Both girls looked to each other as their collars began to beep, their eyes wide.

Bella spoke up. "We have to go."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It had been strange at first because neither of them knew entirely what to say. Bella had always considered Angela someone she could confide in. A true friend, but with the threat of death hanging over her she saw her little more than dispensable. She was still reeling from Angela's stinging accusation, her mind in turmoil as she tried to stop anger clouding her thoughts.

(I thought she was my friend.)

_(I'm your only friend Bella. You know that)_

His figure shimmered beside her, seeming so real as he reached out to brush her hair.

(But you left)

_(I'm here aren't I?)_

(28:49)

"Bella!" Angela said, pointing at the next door and where the red line ended.

_CLEANSE YOUR LIFE_

A key on a chain swung before them, a tag attached. "Darkness Illuminates_" _in printed text.

With a glance at Angela, Bella grabbed it.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Bella asked as she stared at the words.

Angela shook her head. "It's a riddle I think. From what it sounded like he didn't like making the victims tests easy. They have to figure things out themselves." She looked back at the door, wringing her hands together.

"How do you know so much about him?" Bella asked as she ripped the paper and threw it to the side.

Angela gave a small smile. "I've been to one the survivor's meetings in Seattle. To help my dad in spreading the teachings. It was..." she trailed off, her brow crinkling, "strange. Afterwards I became curious about the Jigsaw killer so did a little research. I don't think I'd read anything so harrowing in my life."

"What kind of things?" Bella whispered.

"Like cutting off your own foot to save your family. Severing your hand up to your elbow, jumping into a pit of needles to get a key. Those kinds of things. Didn't you watch the news reports about him?"

Bella frowned, unsure how to answer. Thinking back on it she was sure it sounded familiar. The voice from the puppet was one she was sure she heard on the television before. His philosophy. Cherish your life.

_(Those who don't appreciate life do not deserve life.)_

(Who are you?)

When Bella didn't reply, Angela looked back to the door then down again, her eyes thoughtful. "Let's get going. Just thinking about being in one of theses things is making me want to throw up."

_(Turn around)_

Bella shut her eyes tight at the sound of the voice and pursed her lips as she tried to block it out. She would do anything for it, but with Angela standing next to her she couldn't handle the festering hole in her chest. A hole growing larger every time he reappeared.

_(Turn around Bella)_

Bella was pulled out of the hallucination by the rattling of a door as Angela tried to yank the doors open.

"It's no use. It needs a combination." she said, pointing to the brass lock around the handles. "It must be around here somewhere."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I remember one of the survivor's specifically saying that Jigsaw wanted people to survive the death traps."

Bullshit was the first word that came to Bella. How did he expect anyone to survive when he locked god damn doors?

Goosebumps rose on her arm as a cool blast of air washed over her. The overpowering realisation that she might actually _die _here slowly starting to sink in.

"What do you think?"

"Hm?"

"Where you even-" Angela didn't finish.. She pinched the bridge of her nose. "We need to work together Bella." she said. "I'm just as terrified as you are but if we don't move these," she pulled at the collar around her neck, "will go off and that isn't how I want to die."

Bella didn't say a word.

"Fine." she began to search around Bella, checking drawers and walls for anything that resembled a three digit number.

_(Darkness Bella)_

(Help me Edward)

_(In order to appreciate life you must first face death)_

(Why are you talking like that Edward?)

_(Darkness Illuminates Bella)_

(Your not Edward...)

The image wasn't the same. It flickered like an old tv screen, his face changing from Edward to the puppet and back repeatedly, his voice an unnatural growl rather than the smoothness she was used to.

(Who are you?)

"What did the note say again?" Bella looked up, her face blank as she tried to process Angela's question.

"Um...d-dark-" before Bella could finish the lights shut off. The immediate darkness left her feeling disorientated, colours flashed in her eyes and she felt like she was floating.

"Shit."Angela's voice was so low Bella was scarcely sure she heard it. It was so unlike Angela to swear that hearing the words come from her shy and quiet friend make her feel uncomfortable. If Angela was swearing, something was wrong.

"What happened?"

"I-I-I..." Angela stuttered, unable to create a coherent sentence.

Then she noticed the numbers.

"Bella! Above the door!" Angela shouted. They were scrawled over the top of the door, 397.

Angela moved first, she could hear her stumble across the floor to the door and feel around for the padlock.

"Found it! Read me the numbers again!"

"Three. Nine. Seven."

The lock opened with a click and clattered to the floor.

"Follow my voice." Angela said as she pushed at the door whose hinges seemed sluggish, unwilling to move. Steam billowed out into the hall along with orange tinted light, a wall of hot air hitting them the second they entered.

"God help us." Angela muttered through her fingers. They could here faint groaning through the fog and the clanking of gears along with the bursts of steam escaping pipes. Bella could see figures on the ground below, ill defined through the thick steam clouds, but there silhouettes were wrong. Not fully that of a human. Body of a female, head of a pig.

With a boom, large fans pushed the fog off the girls, revealing the trap.

Each female wore a sadistic pig mask made of metal, unable to see through the eye covers and talk with the metal spike in their mouth.

"Hello!" Angela shouted. "Who's down there?" The females looked up to Angela's spot on the catwalk above, turning wildly and pulling at the wire attached to the leather collar on their necks. A brunette waved her hands in their general direction, before pulling on her collar.

The fans cut off and silence filled the room. Then the TV burst to life.

Angela and Bella turned to it, the puppet staring up at them with it cold red eyes.

"_Hello Ms Swan. Like before, I trust you recognise these two people. Ones who do not care for you like others."_ A terrified groan escaped the brunette, her hands going to her mask again to desperately pull at it. _"When you first arrived in Forks they stayed with you only to follow the __crowd, abandoning you in your time of need. Much like you did with your family and friends when Edward left you. Now you must choose whether to save them, or leave."_

Angela looked to Bella, her face drained of colour.

"It's Jessica and Lauren." she whispered. "It's Jessica and Lauren."

"_The wire attached to their collars can be pulled so tight they will be decapitated on the blade behind them. The only way to help the two girls through this maze is to cleanse yourself of your obsession. Before you are three piles of objects, each containing meaningful gifts from the man who broke your heart. Flip the switch on the incinerator and free yourself from your poisonous obsession. This will lift the weights to open the gates below and allow them past. _

_You claim to be selfless, that you would sacrifice anything for the people you know. But would you be willing to give up all you have left of your precious Edward._

_Save them from their fate or leave the room. Nothing is stopping you from doing so. The choice is yours." _

(1:00)

All four of them jumped as the circular blades spun to life behind Jessica and Lauren, one for each girl.

"Bella! We have to help them" said Angela.

She didn't reply straight away, thoughts of Edward swimming in her head. She listened to the sound of the blades from the floor below, groaning and screaming, and vaguely thought about how strange Edward was becoming. Images of the spike impaling Mike's head flashed through her mind. The thought of Edward's horridly deadpan face watching from the side lines as the blood splattered on the floor. He cool gaze as he watched her complete the tasks, smiling his crooked smile whenever she surrendered.

_(Let them go Bella. I'm all you need)_

"Bella!" It took a moment for her to realise Angela was talking to her. Her mind was too full of Edward standing beside her that she could barely hear the screams from the girls, screaming at her as they clawed at the metal gates.

(0:45)

Bella took tentative steps towards the incinerators, pursing her lips as she tried to hold in the tears. She'd thought all that stuff had gone. That Edward had taken it with him when he'd left. The picture from the day of her birthday, just before the party which caused the entire mess. Even the most realistic hallucination or picture couldn't grasp his beauty. Bella even realised with sudden horror that she could barely remember. The music player Emmett had given her at Edward's behest was also stuck in one pile along with the ticket's to Jacksonville. Then there was the CD of her lullaby.

"If you won't save them," Angela said, pushing her to the side, "then I will." Her collar began to beep.

_(It's against the rules)_

"Fuck!" she screamed, pacing with like mad person as she watched Bella stare blankly at the incinerator. "Just hurry up and save them!"

She didn't. Not at first. She stared down at the screaming girls, unnerved by the lack of emotion coursing through her. There was no more sympathy left in her. Edward had sucked it all out.

"I'll do it." she said as tears ran down her face. "I'll do it."

(0:30)

The items ignited faster than she expected. Whooshing up in a ball of heat and smoke that she was sure she could feel even through the thick metal and glass barrier. She watched as the photographs popped and buckled with the heat before turning as black as night.

Then it was over.

Jessica and Lauren sped through the small maze, pushing and kicking at each other when they got close enough to each other. Another barrier and Angela shouted at her again.

She reached for the lever, heaving sobs racking her body as she did so.

"I'm sorry Edward." she whispered. "I'm sorry I wasn't enough."

They burned just as fast as before, her eyes focused on the CD as it crackled before her. She didn't look down at the girls running for their lives, too focused on the inferno before her. Everything she'd ever cared for was in there. All she had left to prove he'd actually existed and not the figment of her imagination. She wouldn't put it past herself. She was lonely enough to do something though she doubted she was that imaginative. No one could imagine such perfection.

"_Lauren!_" Angela screeched "_Get up!"_

Bella glanced down from the cat walk to see Lauren collapsed on the floor, her leg at an awkward angle. She didn't see the small hole in the ground, large enough for her foot to go right through as she fell forward. The metal mask did little to hold in the blood churning scream that came from the blonde but Jessica continued on regardless.

(0:15)

"Bella the gate!"

She couldn't watch as she pulled the final lever, turning away and shutting her eyes as the objects were enveloped in flames.

"She made it!" Angela shouted. "Jessica made it."

Bella scowled "What about-"

(00:00)

The gates slammed shut and the motor began to rotate. Lauren still lay on the ground, just getting her foot out the hole when the wire pulled tight and began to drag her backwards. She flailed around, trying to pull the collar off but to no avail. Neither watched as she hit the blade, her head coming clean off. When Bella turned to Angela she found her no where.

"Angela!"

"Down here." Following the voice she found her on the ground floor, guiding Jessica through a small ladder up to the catwalk. "Do you still have that key?"

Bella frowned and pulled it from her back pocket. "Yes."

"Try unlocking her mask!" Bella did so, the padlock clicking open instantly. Jessica peeled it off carefully, blood pouring from her mouth as she took out the spiked tongue.

"Thank you." she whispered through her heavy sobs. "Thank you."

Angela pulled herself up seconds later, breathing a sigh of relief at the sight of a mask free Jessica.

"Thank God."

"What's happening?" Jessica asked, looking between Bella and Angela. "What does he want from us?" Angela glanced over at Bella but didn't say a word.

"We don't know yet. But we need to keep moving."

Jessica spit blood onto the cat walk floor and nodded. "Yes. Keep moving. Need to get out."

"Do you need help walking?" Angela asked.

"No. I'm fine." she heaved her self up off the floor. Not once did she look at Lauren. "Can we leave now?"

"Come on." Angela hooked her arm through her own. "Follow me."

"We were just leaving the shop when everything when black. I-I think something got me in the neck..."Jessica reached up to touch the back of her neck, rubbing the small red spot from where the needle had injected her. "Then I woke up in that room with that mask on me. I didn't even know it was Lauren who was with me until you called her name. How did you know it was us?"

Angela replied. "Your the only girls we know with brown or blonde hair. It had to be you two."

Jessica nodded and stared at the ground. It shocked Bella to see Forks High School chatter box so quiet. Not that it lasted very long.

"Where are we?" Jessica said after a moment. "I don't remember hearing about a place like this."

"Maybe we're in Seattle." Angela said, "That's were the last...game took place. Maybe a warehouse."

Jessica scoffed. "What kind of sicko called this shit 'games'."

Bella stopped and pointed to the wall in front of them. "Someone who wants you to learn."


	4. Chapter 4 AKA Before Final Test

Chapter Four

The words _SEE YOUR SIN_ were scrawled across the wall in red, above an old TV set similar to the other's and a tape with 'Play Me' written on the side. She looked back at her companions, each glaring at her as they waiting for her to do something.

"Well?" Jessica said. "Play it!"

The TV flickered for a moment as it thought, before the video began to play. It was a home movie, the tape flickering and grainy, like the recorder being used was old. It shuffled for a minute as the person filming got into position, then Bella appeared on screen.

She stood at the edge of the cliff, ominous clouds billowing above and the camera man on the beach below. A burst of thunder came from the sky and Bella leapt. Gasps of horror came from behind as she jumped and was enveloped by the waves.

Bella had expected the tape to end there but it continued. She watched as someone in black jumped into the water just after her and dragged her out by her arm. The stone's crunched underfoot as the camera man walked over to her pale form and hovered over them, handing the figure a mask which they slipped on. A grotesque pig face, with stringy black hair and blood crawling down its face.

With several hits to the back she coughed up the water and awoke spluttering before a needle was stabbed into her neck.

The camera man spoke, his voice distorted.

"Take her to the game then get the others."

The tape fizzled out.

A thick silence filled the hallway and Bella braced herself. Had it really been that bad? At the time it had seemed harmless, fun even. It had only been when the waves refused to let her go that she accepted she wasn't going to make it. That the joy of finally being free from the pain he'd caused her enveloping her. She believed she was going to die, and had been happy about it. Watching the tape, it was different some how. She'd jumped of a cliff in the middle of a storm. What had she thought was going to happen?

_(You'd be with me Bella. Together forever.)_

Angela spoke first.

"You-" she broke off, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. "You jumped?"

"Fucking bitch." Jessica spat. "We're all here because you went all emo on us?" Bella didn't reply and Angela didn't come to her rescue. She was covering her mouth, as if afraid to say anything. Jessica didn't appear to have the same problem.

"I get. Edward Cullen was hot but was he worth jumping off a cliff over? No!" Bella opened her mouth to reply but words seemed to leave her, her face going blank as she blinked repeatedly in an attempt to think of something. Anything that would excuse what she had done.

"It-it was an adrenaline rush," she stuttered. "When I get one I see him. I-I-I needed to see him."

"So you jumped? Your a fucking psycho!"

"I can't live without him!" she cried in her cracked and broken voice. "I can't."

Jessica screamed in frustration and began pacing. "Fuck!"

"Committing suicide is a sin in the eyes of God." Angela muttered, twirling her hair around her fingers as she bit her thumb.

"I wasn't trying to commit suicide!"

"Then why Bella!" she shouted, emotion returning to her voice. "Was Edward truly the only good thing in your life? I thought Mike and I were your _friends_!"

"You are-"

"So you let him die?"

Jessica spun to Bella, eyes wide and accusing. "M-m-mike's d-d-dead? H-how? Why? You-?"

"Eric as well." Bella admitted, looking down and voice soft. Jessica stepped back and Angela covered her mouth, as if the very though made her want to throw up.

"I had to-"

"Bullshit!" Jessica spat. "You did what you do every time to get your way. Pull the 'poor Bella' card. Boo hoo, I'm so _fucking_ perfect I'll jump off a _fucking _cliff! Fuck you. Fuck _both_ of you"

Angela called after her. "Jessica? Where are you going?"

"Away from the psycho bitch!"

"I am not-" Bella paused, starring wide eyed at the figure creeping up behind Jessica. Long black straggly hair framed a disfigured pig mask, a dark red cloak covered it's head like a macabre version of little red riding hood.

For a moment she wondered if she had gone insane.

_(It doesn't matter_._ You have me.)_

Yet even that didn't seem to be enough. Not any more.

"Jessica!"Angela cried, running towards her. The automatic gate shut tight behind her before Angela could reach it, the pig head hooking it's arm around her neck. She screamed and kicked but the thing held on tight, dragging her into the darkness.

"_Bella! Angela!" _Jessica cried as Angela banged on the metal gate like a mad woman, tears streaming down her face. Bella stood there.

The screams continued for several seconds then faded away, leaving them alone.

"Why didn't you do something!" she screamed, spinning to Bella as tears poured down her face. "We could have saved her!"

"The gate was shut! There was no point."

"There's never any point with you is there." she said, stepping right up to her. "Never any point unless it involves Edward _fucking_ Cullen!"

Bella's hand connected with Angela's face before she realised what she was doing.

"Angela...I..I...I'm sorry...I didn't-"

Angela held up a hand to stop Bella from continuing, her cheek turning red.

"Let's just keep going." she muttered, her eyes downcast. "Before he starts the collar's up again."


	5. Chapter 5

**Fitcher here: In my opinion, playing "Zepp Six" from approx 4 minutes in or the Zepp part of the "Dr Gordon Montage" theme during the final tape just adds to it a little more. If you're like me that theme will already be playing in your head as you read it, so it's just a suggestion. **

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Five

Once again they were locked in silence. Bella had glanced over at her several times, ready to apologise every time she saw the stinging red mark on Angela's cheek. Then Angela's face as she screamed at her flicked through her mind, and the burning rage returned.

(She has no right!)

_(Of course she doesn't.)_

(No god damn right!)

Edward's image glittered beside her, smiling as she reached to him only for him to dissolve into nothing. It wasn't the same any more. Before she'd give anything to have him by her side, even as an hallucination. She didn't know what it was that had changed. It had been so long since she'd last seen him that she doubted the figure her mind had created. He had never been so cruel. So demanding before. Had he?

"Look!"

Bella turned to were Angela was pointed, the colour draining from her face.

_MAKE YOUR CHOICE_

"It's the final door!"Angela cried, running towards it.

"Angela!" Bella groaned and collapsed to the ground, as Angela pushed against the door, entering the darkness. She was tired. She needed to just sit for a moment. Jigsaw wouldn't mind would he?

Angela pretended she couldn't here and stayed in the room, rummaging around.

"I think I've found somethi-" The sound rang out and Bella scrambled to her feet. She didn't get the luxury of everything pausing, or slowing down as they did in films or on TV. Everything continued, just moving faster than her mind could comprehend. At first she wasn't sure she'd heard it, the booming sound of a shotgun going off and the distinct thud of a body hitting the floor. But she'd heard shotgun fire before and it wasn't a sound you forgot quickly.

"_Angela!"_ Adrenaline rushed through her and she staggered forward, collapsing against the door as she pushed her way in.

It slammed closed behind her, cloaking her in darkness.

"Angela!" she cried. "Please talk to me."

Muffled noises came through the black, but nothing she could make sense of.

"Angela! Please-"

A screen flickered to life and the room bloomed with light. Enough for her to see the body.

Angela lay on the floor beside the television set, blood pouring from her stomach and eyes blank. The stench of blood hit her instantly, her stomach churning and vomit rising in her throat. She couldn't hold it down this time. Too much had happened. Her body wasn't taking it any more.

"_Hello Bella._" A pathetic whine escape her lips at the sound of the puppet's voice then gagging as the last of the vomit left her. The muscles in her body tensed and relaxed as her gag reflex tried to get more out of her, but every nerve ending was telling her to give up. To give in and just let him do what he wanted. It would be easier than this.

Easier than living without Edward.

"_You've made it to your fourth and final test. You see yourself as a kind and selfless person when in actuality this is a lie. When your boyfriend left you, your self-absorbed and selfish nature has sent you into depression. You ignore you friends and your family, blind to what you truly have. One day ago you tried to commit suicide by jumping from a cliff. This just proves how little you appreciate the life you have been given."_

Bella shook her head, her chest heaving. It hadn't been like that.

"_Lets see if your willing to make that leap again."_ She held back a whimper, covering her mouth as the spotlight came in front of her.

"Mom!" she cried running up to her. Renee lay upright on a diagonal cross before her, illuminated by the dull yellow light. Her arms and legs were attached by chains to a Saint Andrews Cross and a rag was tied around her mouth allowing only muffles to escape. Tear tracks stained her cheeks mixed with her mascara and eye make-up. Bella stepped closer, only just noticing the sudden drop as the floorboard stopped. Metal blades lay on the floor below, not moving but she knew that wouldn't last long.

"It's okay." she murmured, looking down at the rusted metal. "I'm going to get you out of there."

The lights turned on and the puppet began to speak again.

"_You should recognise the woman in front of you. She chose her new lover over her only daughter. Instead of appreciating every moment she had with you she pined away as her lover left. A poisonous trait that she has passed on...to you."_

_"Will you forgive the mother who abandoned you and forced you to become the adult to quickly or let your nature eat away at you from the inside. I would choose quickly. Your mother only has a precious few minutes to live."_

_"When the timer starts the cross will slowly be lowered into the blades below, turning her to little more than food for the dogs. That is, unless you can save her_." A timer came to life above her, two minutes on the clock.

"_The only way for you to save your mother is to unlock to controls behind you. In order to reach the key on the other side of the room, you must use the bars above." _Another spot light burst on to her left, illuminating the metal bars and the key tied to one in the centre of the room. _"Be careful though. You shall need to make a sacrifice to reach it. A sacrifice which will show you exactly how much blood you have on your hands. You know the result if you fail. Live or Die. Make your choice."_

She gave out a panicked cry, close to collapsing as the television turned off and timer started. The blades came to life with an ear shattering roar. Her mother screamed through the rag as Bella reached up to the bars and the cross began to lower. Barbed wire was wrapped around the pipes above, cutting into her hands.

_(Show exactly how much blood you have on your hands)_

She would have to swing on razor covered bars to get the key. Then she'd swing back with the key and Renee and her could go home and forget the entire ordeal.

Simple.

Bella looked from the bars to her mother, to the timer then back to the bars. Eric, Mike and Lauren. She had let them die. Jessica was gone and now Angela lay on the ground behind her, a shotgun shell to the chest. She couldn't let her mother be part of that list.

She held onto a cry of pain as she grabbed the wire covered bars as tightly as she could and stepped off. Swinging herself she reached out to the second bar, and pulled herself closer to the key.

(1:40)

Renee screamed beside her and Bella suddenly felt grateful for the gag. Blood dripped from her hands onto her face as she looked up and reached for the next bar. She spat it out, her chest heaving dry tears. She couldn't swing properly, the razor dug into her skin making it impossible for her hands to slide across the bar to give her more distance. The only lubricant she had was her own blood coming from her hands.

Then she slipped, her hand dragging across the razor, tearing deep cuts into her hand and causing a scream to burst from her rugged throat. Renee followed suit as the cross fell again.

As the pain began to wear down, she reached over to the next bar with her injured hand, screaming again as more razors broke her skin.

(1:00)

Two more bars.

Renee's screams became so blood curdling that Bella could no longer ignore them. Every one sent disturbed spasms down her spine.

She could feel herself getting weaker, as if her entire system was beginning to shut down.

_(Give in Bella_)

(But Renee)

_(Give into to him Bella)_

(No!)

She reached again. With one final push she grabbed to key.

(00:30)

A burst of relief engulfed her. She'd done it. No help. She'd gotten the key.

Renee's screams swam back in along with the terror. She still had to make it back. Putting the key in her mouth, Bella moved across the bars with greater ease than before, ignoring the blood dripping onto her and the pain exploding in her hands by focusing on the poles.

(0:05)

She collapsed onto the floorboards, and stumbled to her feet over to the control box. Bella looked back in time to hear Renee scream.

(00:00)

If Bella had blinked she wouldn't have seen it. She wish she had. Would have been easier.

The second the timer hit zero the cross stopped. She watched as her mother screamed in fear, staring at Bella with a look she couldn't decipher. Then the chain gave way and she was gone.

Her legs gave way first. Before any emotion truly hit. It was kind of like watching a film where what happened wasn't what you expected. You had to think about it for several moments before the pieces came together, sometimes rewinding it just to check you weren't imagining things.

It had actually happened. Renee was gone.

She didn't realise she was crying until the salty tears burned her aching and torn hands, but she didn't care. Every muscle in her body ached, her mind was shattered and even Edward's presence beside her did nothing to soothe her.

_(Better her than you Bella)_

Bella screamed in reply, throwing the key in the hallucination's direction and watching as it passed through him.

_(Now your safe)_

"Let me go!" she screamed to the empty room. "I finished you damn test now let me _go!"_

_(We can be together forever)_

Silence answered her.

Then a recorder, a small grey hand held one, fell from the ceiling, attached to cord like the keys.

Hiccuping and her chest heaving, Bella stood on shaking legs to grab it and collapsed back to the ground. A post-it note on the side had the words PLAY ME scrawled in black marker.

With shaking hands, Bella hit play.

"_Hello Ms Swan, or as you preferred to be called, Bella."_ Her blood turned to ice in her veins, breathing gasping to a halt. Unlike the previous tapes the voice wasn't distorted or rugged like that of a smoker. It was light and soft despite the bitter words.

"_You may not even remember me. It's __been many months since you noticed anything but your own pain._" The female voice triggered something in Bella's head. She knew that voice. She'd saved her.

_"You were once the only friend I had. But then I saw the truth_. _You do not appreciate the life you have. Even from the beginning you saw yourself as something more than the simple people of Forks. Something special and yet not once did you do anything to prove it._"

Bella closed her eyes, sobbing as flashes of memories came to her. How everyone had reacted when she'd first arrived in Forks. They're kindness and readiness to help. They did everything they could to make her feel welcome, but in the end they weren't Edward.

_"You've spent your life by yourself, never doing anything to help others and yet expecting help in return." _

Jacob. She'd strung him along the first time they met. Flirting to get information on the Cullen's. It was only after they'd left she thought about him again, needing him to cope with her own pain, never once thinking about the implications of her actions. But she'd never hurt anyone. She deserved Jacob. The universe owed her for taking Edward away from her and leaving her an empty shell. She couldn't cope by herself. She needed him.

"_You crave attention and pity, but in order to gain that life you must earn it. By living a life worth remembering you become someone worth saving."_

A groan echoed through the room and Bella's heart skipped a beat.

_"I gave you this chance, but people have died at your hands, including your own mother."_

She turned slowly to the source of the sound, mouth agape and eyes wide as she watched Angela's body stagger to her feet.

"_You always felt as if you were alone in this world and now, you truly are. You have failed your final test."_Her gut lurched and she brought her hand to her mouth in an attempt muffle the panicked cries, shaking her head wildly as Angela reach to the back of her neck and pulled off the bomb collar.

_ "Now you shall know how it truly feels to be alone."_

"No." Bella whispered as Angela staggered towards the entrance, the deactivated bomb collar in her hands. Her hair was matted with blood and she gripped her arm as it hung limp at her side. Face like stone she turned to Bella, eyes downcast.

"Some people are just so...ungrateful to be alive. But not you." Her lips upturned into a smile. "Not any more." She threw the collar to the floor and turned away.

Bella's collar began to beep.

"No!" Bella gasped, reaching for her collar. "Don't." she began to tug frantically at the lock, watching Angela's retreat with large liquid eyes. "Don't leave me in here! Angela! Angela!"

Angela didn't reply. She grabbed the handle of the metal door, the light behind making her seem ten times more imposing that the quiet teenager she'd meet all those years ago.

Panicked hands grasped at the lock to the collar behind her, trying desperately to pull it off as the sound increased in pace, scratching at her ear drums.

"Angela! _Please_!"

"Game Over."

The door slammed shut.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fitcher here: Okay, this part is really more for the 'lols'. Keeping that in mind, none of this is to be taken seriously. I am just writing this little part for my own amusement and the fact that I didn't want Edward to get off scot-free. Where's the fun in that? **

**There will be one part following this to finish Edward's story then it will be done. **

**Enjoy. **

CHAPTER SIX

"_The small town of Forks in Washington State was shaken to it's core today when a grisly house of horrors was discovered in an abandoned mental institution on the outskirts of the town.. It is believed to be the most recent attack by the serial killer known as Jigsaw. The scene was discovered by police only after two young girls where found running down a country road begging for help."_

Edward tightened his grip on the whiskey glass, listening to the news anchor while the mumbles of the pub's patrons fading into the background.

"_They are believed the only survivors from the house of horrors. This makes them part of the small group of over all survivors, in a murder case that police have only been able to describe as...''sick and twisted'."_

He tried to block out the intruding thoughts of those around him but they still managed to worm their way into his mind. Even after years of practise he still found it a hard talent to master.

"_With the help of the two survivors, Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber, police were able to identify the victims as local teenagers Eric Yorkie, Mike Newton and Lauren Mallory. Also among the dead are Renee and Isabella Swan, a mother and daughter who had gone missing several days before. It is believed by authorities that Miss Isabella Swan was at the centre of the massacre as the victim being 'tested' by 'Jigsaw'. However, the reasoning behind the other victims is currently unknown. More information will be released at a later time."_

Edward crushed the glass, allowing the pieces to crumble onto the bar and ignored the looks he was given buy other patrons. The bar suddenly felt too small to hold his anger. He needed to get out before he killed the people standing in the bar. Too many people for him to bury without being caught.

He stood to leave when a rough voice stopped him.

"Someone you knew?" the old man asked, staring into the glass in front of him.

Edward wasn't sure if he should answer. The anger that had once been growing inside him like a balloon had now started to deflate at the sound of the old man's voice. It had stirred something inside him that made him feel sick. An odd mixture of guilt and self pity.

Edward looked down at the floor."Yeah."

The man turned to him and looked him over once.

"You look depressed." He said. "Too young to be that depressed." He motioned to the stool beside him and went back to nursing his drink.

Edward looked from the stool back to the man and sat.

The man before him looked like he was on deaths door, hair white and face lined with wrinkles. His eyes were sunken in and rimmed with dark circles Yet none of that mattered to Edward.

He couldn't hear the man's thoughts.

It was like Bella all over again. He'd never thought he'd meet someone else who let him think without having their thoughts interrupting him. With Bella it had made him feel comfortable and at ease. This man was different. There was something about him that seemed off kilter. He looked too much the part of a kid's soft ball coach. Maybe Edward had been cooped up alone for too long. Everyone was becoming suspicious in his eyes.

Edward tried to control the bubbling anger by going back to clearing his mind of thoughts and yet failed to wiped them all out as usual.

"What's your name?" Edward asked after a long pause.

"John." the man replied with the glass at his lips. "John Kramer."

Edward held out his hand. "Edward Cullen." John shook his hand, his grip weak and hand cold. Edward was surprised he was even up and walking. He looked tired, as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. No where near healthy enough to be sitting in a bar of all places.

With a quick look over Edward deduced Cancer. He'd studied medicine enough times with Carlisle to notice the signs.

"Who was it?" John asked, motioning to the television that had been changed to a sports channel.

None of them thought of the tragedy that had played on the television. Too preoccupied with their own lives to think about what was happening in the world around them.

Edward leaned his head on his hands and started down at the bar.

"Bella." he replied while John waved the bartender over, ordering another drink. "I loved her."

John laughed, the sound rough and strained. "And yet here you are in some God forsaken bar miles away from her. She's a lucky girl."

The anger bubbled again and Edward clenched his jaw.

"I left her to protect her."

"From what?" John asked.

"Myself. I was no good for her. She would have gotten hurt."

John frowned and tilted his head so he could get a good look at Edward. The stare reminded Edward of Carlisle after he'd told him his plans of leaving soon after being turned. Carlisle saw the contradiction in terms and yet couldn't see how Edward hadn't. It was only later, after he'd returned to Carlisle that it had hit him. John stared at him the same way, and once again Edward was left in the dark.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You left her to protect her from yourself? In case she got hurt?"

"Yes."

"And now she's dead."

The bartender put a glass filled with some amber drink down in front of Edward before he could reply.

John took in a laboured breath and raised his glass.

"To those lost to us." he said, covering up dry cough.

Edward raised his own glass and clicked it with John's. "I'll drink to that."

The drink was dry and bitter. It would come back up later, like all food and drink did, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. If there was any time he wanted to get drunk it was now.

"I will say one thing." John said after a moment of silence, taking a sip of his own drink. "It does sound like it was your fault."

Edward slammed the glass down on the bar, only just remembering to mind his strength in front of a human.

"You," he growled, "have no _right_."

A thick silence enveloped them. John didn't seem put off by Edward's bitter tone or tense body language which only made the anger worse. He should be cowering now. Running away from him as his heart beat like a drum. John's heart was steady. There wasn't one hint that Edward's attempt at intimidation was having any affect on him.

Some part of him wanted to watch the human collapse in fear. He'd held onto the memories of his time away from Carlisle. When he'd tracked down killers and used them to satisfy his thirst. He'd never admit it to Carlisle but there was still a part of him that craved that excitement again. That missed watching the fear he instilled in those who he felt deserved their fate.

John leaned towards him but avoided his eyes.

"You left her." He said. "You abandoned the woman you claimed to love. Who you'd claimed as your own. In some societies that's considered a crime."

Edward's body shook. It took every ounce of his self control to not attack the man. He tried to think of how Carlisle would react if he did attack someone, but even that failed to cool his anger. This human had no right to speak to him like that.

(No _fucking_ right!)

"In ancient Egypt," John said, "when someone committed a crime, the entire family was held responsible. People were forced to face the consequences of their actions on others and not just themselves."

Edward gave a strained smile with his jaw still clenched."That's all _very_ interesting-" John raised his hand, cutting Edward off.

"Now a days people only see the small picture. They only see how an action affects their own life and not the lives of those around them. They believe their mistakes are their own. If only they took a moment to see just how _selfish_ and _conceited_ they were then the women they claimed to love wouldn't be _rotting_ in the ground six feet under."

Edward's nostrils flared and jaw clenched. "You don't understan-"

"No!"John shouted. "_You_ don't understand." He wasn't phased by Edward's growing anger and continued talking. "You focus on those long dead, believing that they ultimately have a claim on your soul." He turned to him, pale eyes boring into his soul. "You may be mistaken. Those still living are already dealing with the consequences of your actions. And they will collect before you die."

"Who are you?" he whispered.

John gave a sly smile and looked around him, checking if any one was listening before turning back to Edward.

"I am the man those media _jackals_ call Jigsaw." Edward froze and his breath caught in his throat. He turned sharply, watching John's face for any signs of a lie. There was none.

It wasn't possible. This man. Old and near death couldn't be the one who'd caused his pain. Who'd killed Bella and ruined so many lives.

John leaned in closer, his face stoic and eyes not leaving Edward's. All sound around him seemed to fade into the background, as if they were the only people in the bar.

"And you won't make it ten _steps_ out of this bar."

Edward pushed himself out of his seat without taking his eyes off John, the chair flying halfway across the room. As before, John didn't react. Instead he turned back to his drink and gave a short wave as Edward ran out of the bar.

His mind raced. Too full of information for him to dis-concern useful and pointless details. Alien thoughts and his own mixed together, leaving his head feeling heavy. No one had noticed their conversation and continued talking and drinking despite them.

If he'd spent even more than a second beside that man he would have revelled in torturing him before allowing him death and displaying his decimated corpse in front of the police department. It would have been a public service. Ridding the world of a serial killer.

Edward stopped several steps out of the pub, underneath the orange glow of a lamp post.

His skin seemed to tingle and his chest became tight. Something caught in his throat, causing violent, hacking coughs that made his chest burn from the effort. The darkened street around him changed before his eyes, the high rise buildings morphing into strange forms and moving around him.

Bella's transparent figure hovered beside him.

(yOu kILleD mE!)

His legs gave way from under him, every muscle giving up simultaneously.

He had felt panic before. The desperate fear and terror that enveloped you at you most vulnerable, but this was different. Like the pain Jane would cause or the visions Alice would see. They made you feel as if the pain and panic would never end. That you'd be stuck forever in limbo with your hallucinations

He collapsed to the swaying ground under him. Slipping into the influence of what ever had been in his drink was like falling down a never ending well. Every nerve ending had gone numb and all conscious thought left him.

For the first time in over ninety years, Edward Cullen fell unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7 Finale

CHAPTER SEVEN

The first thing that occurred to Edward as sleep left him was that his thoughts were his own. For over ninety years he had been living with the thoughts of

others swirling around his head. It had become normal to him. Now that his mind was empty of everything but his own thoughts he felt hollow somehow. Like

he was missing an important piece of his psyche.

Then it occurred to him that he was _waking up._

His lungs burned like the fire of hell, begging him to breathe. He gasped and shot up coughing and spluttering as he breathed in the dank and damp air. Urine

and mould stung at his nostrils and stuck at the back of his throat, making him cough harder.

"Edward?"Someone said from beside him. His head spun. He couldn't see anything in the darkened room. He should be able to see fine. Darkness hadn't been

an issue for him for years, but now he was left without that comfort. The complete blackness made him feel as if he was floating for a moment before a cold

hand clasped his shoulder.

"Edward."

Edward frowned, gasping. "Carlisle?" he asked, reaching out into the blackness.

"You're awake." Carlisle breathed out. "That's good. We feared you wouldn't wake up."

Edward opened his mouth to say something intelligent but couldn't find the right words straight away. He wasn't used to dealing with waking up. Everything was moving too fast. This wasn't right.

"We?" he asked when the words finally sunk in.

"We're all here." Esme called from the other side of the room.

All thoughts left him as he tried to understand what Esme was saying. Everyone was there?

Finally words returned to him. "H-how?"

"Your guess is as good as ours." Emmett said. "Alice didn't even see it coming. She's been silent ever since she woke up." He could hear to strain in Emmett's

voice from across the room, and the soft pat of footsteps as he paced. "Can someone turn on the fucking lights?"

"I haven't found the switch yet." Carlisle said from somewhere beside him. "Wait. It think I've got it."

Fluorescent lights burst to life above them and Edward flinched, covering his eyes with his arm. He opened his eyes slowly, white spots flickering in his vision

and his eyes burning at the sudden light.

The wall tiles were covered in mud and grime as if they hadn't been cleaned in years or left to rot. Edward wrinkled his nose at the soiled toilets and bathtubs

and realised with disgust that the floor he had woken up on was worse than the walls. Not one inch of that room had been clean in years, making him feel dirty

just looking at it.

"What the fuck?" Emmett whispered, vocalising what they were all thinking. Written on the wall in red paint were the words, _"FACE YOUR MISTAKES."_

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"We face our mistakes?" Jasper offered from his spot beside Alice. She was curled up in a corner, holding her knees up to her chest and rocking backwards and

forwards as she stared into space.

Emmett snorted. "No shit Sherlock."

"Emmett." Esme scolded. "Language."

He stared Esme down for a moment then turned away, kicking a stone into the corner.

Rosalie stirred before she sat up without warning, gasping for air.

"Rose!" Emmett exclaimed. He collapsed to his knees and grabbed his waking wife who glanced around the room like a trapped animal.

"What's going on?" she gasped.

Carlisle ran his hand through his hair. "We're still trying to figure that part out."

"Some one discovered us." Alice said softly. Everyone looked to her, unsure what to say.

Carlisle spoke up first. "Alice? What do you mean?"

Alice choked, trying to hold back desperate tears. "They know about us and found a way to change us. Make us...human." She started shaking, her eyes

welling up with tears. "We can't do anything anymore...I can't see..." with that she broke down with heavy sobs. Jasper moved to comfort her.

"She's right." Jasper said. "I can't do anything either."

All eyes turned on Edward. "Me neither."

Silence filled the large bathroom.

Esme bit her lip and buried her head into Carlisle's shoulder but didn't make a sound.

Rose wasn't so calm.

"We're trapped!" she screamed. "And we can't do anything! How the fuck are we supposed to get out like this!"

"Rose," Carlisle warned, using his best doctor voice. "we have to relax. Panicking will only make it worse." Rosalie didn't listen, covering her mouth as

desperate heavy sobs shook her body.

Emmett sat down beside her, holding her in his arms.

"This is bullshit."

"In ancient Egypt, when someone committed a crime, the entire family was held responsible. People were forced to face the consequences of their actions on

others and not just themselves."

"No." Edward said, realisation hitting him like a tonne of bricks. "It's a punishment." All eyes turned to him.

"What?" asked Carlisle.

Edward swallowed and looked down.

"We're here to be...punished for our crimes."

"What crimes?" Emmett demanded.

"I-" Edward trailed off, unwilling to tell them the truth. It was his crimes they were paying for. His own mistakes. "I don't know."

A ringing echoed through the large bathroom.

"What. The. Fuck?"

Alice pointed over to the door. "Its opened."

They all looked to each other, wary of how to proceed.

"I'll go first." said Edward, stumbling to his feet. His family crowded behind him, hunched as if it would save them from what was ever outside the door.

It was a large metal contraption on a slider. Rust and paint flaked off as he grabbed the small metal handle. Bracing himself, he pulled it open.

"Oh thank god." Rose breathed out.

It lead out into a corridor, the only light coming from the far end, revealing different turns and directions. Water poured from the ceiling and down the walls,

tricking around their bare feet. But none of that caught their attention, not at first.

A hand held recorder hung before them on a piece of string, a post-it note with the words _PLAY ME_ on it stuck on the side.

"Well." Jasper nudged him. "Play it."

Glaring at his adoptive brother he yanked the recorder off the string.

"You sure about this?" he asked, turning to the group.

"We won't get out otherwise." Alice replied, still sitting in her corner.

Pursing his lips, he pressed play.

_"Greetings and welcome."_ Edward's blood froze in his veins. That voice. He knew that voice.

"John." he whispered, his legs becoming weak. He really was Jigsaw.

Carlisle frowned. "Edward."

_"I can assume that you are all curious as to where you are. The location is unimportant but what it can offer you is. Salvation. A way to repent the sins you deny you _

_have."_

"Bullshit!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Shut up Emmett!" Rose replied. With a grumble he looked away.

_"For the past several hours a deadly gas had been pumped into the room you just vacated, leaving you as weak and defenceless as us weak mortals. Oh yes." _John

chuckled. _"I know what you are."_

"Oh no." Rose breathed. "Oh shit. No. No."

"How is that possible?" Esme asked, looking at Carlisle. He didn't answer.

_"However, in two hours time the doors to this facility will open and you will be allowed to walk free. It's a pity that the gas will kill you in less than an hour."_

Alice covered her mouth and tried to hold back more tears while Edward had stayed silent.

It was all his fault. Everything was falling apart because of him.

_"There are several test around that facility however none of them are labelled. In order to survive you must know your crime and judge as I judge. Which test is yours? _

_Fail, and the antidote to the gas is lost to you forever. Now, listen carefully."_

"Stop the tape." Esme begged. "Please Edward stop the tape."

_"Carlisle."_ He looked towards the recorder at his name. _"As a doctor you are used to giving out advice to parents about troubled teens and yet fail to use this advice _

_yourself. You're wilful ignorance and pacifism have given you and those you care about nothing but pain."_

Carlisle nodded, his brow crinkled as he went deep into thought.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Emmett asked. "How are we supposed to figure out anything if he talks in riddles like that?"

"It's how it works." Alice said, her voice hollow. "It's the rules."

_"Emse_." Edward's adoptive mother pursed her lips and nodded as if allow the tape to continue. _"Like your husband you ignore your own 'children's' wrong doings _

_and allow them to destroy lives and themselves purely because of their vampiric nature. You use it as an excuse for their hatred of humanity and themselves and do _

_nothing to solve it."_

Everyone stayed silent, holding their breath as they waited for the next name.

_"Edward._" The others breathed out and looked at Edward. He'd been waiting for his turn. He was the one who met John. The reason Jigsaw had come after his

family. At least now he'd have a reasoning as to why he was picked. _"You have spent your life wallowing in self-pity and hatred for what you are. Time that could _

_have been spent helping others has been wasted away in hate and anger. That hate has lead to the death of the woman you claimed to have loved the most. Isabella _

_Swan."_

It built up in him like boiling water. Starting off small then getting larger and larger as time past, almost engulfing him and turned the world red.

"That's your reason?" he asked. "That's your _fucking_ reason?"

_"Rosalie."_ She didn't say a word. Just sat staring at Edward as if trying to set him alight. _"Like Edward you hate what you are and have spent every second of your _

_life wishing you had died the night Carlisle saved you. You do not see the gift you have been given and your bitterness has caused rifts that cannot be mended easily."_

"Bella deserved it." she said, face blank. "She didn't appreciate what she had and Edward deserved to know."

_"Emmett. You hide behind your strength and humour yet like the others squander your ability. Nothing has changed since the night you joined the Cullen's. Your _

_rashness and anger will ruin you unless you are willing to change."_

Emmett growled in reply, pacing the floor.

_"Alice."_ Alice shook her head and buried her face into her knees. _"You spend your life seeing the lives of those around you and advising them on the right path yet it _

_is this ability that has caused them nothing but pain. By telling them their future you warn them of events that may never happen and thus cause rifts and damage to _

_those you claim to care about."_

_"Jasper."_ He didn't react. Simply kept to watching Alice._ "You can control the feelings of those around you and yet cannot feel your own emotions. Before you can help _

_others you should able to accept your own feelings and instincts. The ones you have carelessly squashed and ignored for many years."_

_"You have been given your clues. Now understand and use them."_

The sound that came from Rosalie was something no one had ever heard before, panicked and insane as her legs gave way. "No. No, this can't be happening."

_"You have all been given a gift of eternal life and yet you squander it away by wallowing in self-loathing. You do not appreciate the life you have, just like Miss Swan."_

The anger than had bubbled up inside Edward quickly deflated and he collapsed against the wall. He had no more energy to complain. To fight back. He just

wanted his Bella. And she was dead. Because of him.

_"Miss Swan didn't appreciate the life she had. I gave her the chance to start a new. To face death and be reborn, but she failed. Now I am giving you the same gift."_

"Turn the tape off Edward!" Esme shouted.

"Esme, please-"

"Will you all just shut up!"

"Rose!"

Edward ignored his families ramblings. John had warned him. He had come to him personally. To deal out his punishment face to face. He hadn't heard of one

Jigsaw victim he'd done that to.

What had he'd done that was so wrong?

_"It is time for you all to face your sins and pay the price for the crimes you have committed,"_

He'd fallen in love with a girl over ninety years younger than him. Led her along. Made her hate her family and love him more. Convinced her that she was the

strange one. Then he left.

But he loved her.

_"but in order to survive, you'll have to play a game."_

Was that so wrong?

* * *

**Fitcher here: And with that. It is done. I don't intend to continue Edward's story. Just make up your own ending to his test.**  
**Thank you to everyone who read, reviews, alerted and added this story to their favourites. It really means a lot that people enjoyed this.**  
**Thank you again and I hope you stay with me as I add more to the site.**  
**Fitcher.**


End file.
